fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aidan (End of the World RP)
]] Summary Aidan is the main character in a crossover RP, End of the World. He is a teenager kidnapped and told that the end of everything is coming. Now tasked with recruiting characters from different universes to help him save the multiverse. Appearance and Personality Aidan is a rather average looking teenager, he has brown hair and green eyes. He also wears a small blue wristwatch on his arm. Aidan is persistent on following his main task, saving absolutely everyone from destruction, he often trades favours with people and tries to convince them to go back to the safehouse where he lives at. He can potentially get annoyed when other people are refusing to complete his task and attempt to move them in by force. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good, for now. Name: Aidan Origin: End of the World Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Unknown Height: 174 cm Likes: Mostly Unknown for now Dislikes: Mostly Unknown for now Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Unknown for now Values: Keeping people safe Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: The Safehouse Combat Statistics Tier: High 7-C | Low 7-B | 2-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Creation, Weapon Mastery (Swords, Guns, etc.), Healing, Information Analysis, Energy Projection, can disintegrate enemies with a beam, Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation, Fire Manipulation via flamethrower, Hacking, Invisibility, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Regeneration (Mid-Low, must be activated. Heals broken bones over time), Telekinesis (Able to force enemies into the air for some periods of time, is able to ragdoll various enemies with this), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can resist Witches Kiss), Soul Manipulation (Fought against Susie and Lancer, who can attack the soul with every attack), and Attack Reflection (Cannot be harmed by his own weapons that come directly from Gidget). As a Unicorn gains: Magic, and enhanced Telekinesis | All previous abilities enhanced, along with Power Mimicry | All previous and all of Extinction's powers, along with Resistance to Reality Warping, Magic, Absorption, Power Mimicry, Matter Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Psuedo-Soul Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Power Nullification, Hellfire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Time Stop, and Technology Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Even with Saber, who destroyed a large forest. Managed to slightly stagger Shinnok and Thanos) | Small City level (Right after he was amped he created a massive explosion that stretched across the horizon) | Low Multiverse level (Copied and killed Extinction) Speed: FTL+ (Can keep up with Supergirl, who flew to the Sun in a ten seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ (Comparable to Saber) | Small City Class | Low Multiverse Class Durability: Large Town level+ (Survived many hits from Shinnok, Thanos, and Sauron), far higher with a forcefield (Shinnok is able to rip out of Mami's ribbons in base which are virtually unbreakable to the rest of the cast. After getting powered up by absorbing the Jinsei, Shinnok was still unable to break through Aidan's shield and had to resort to disabling Gidget to get through) | Small City level, far higher with a forcefield. | Low Multiverse level, far higher with a forcefield. Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range with weapons, hundreds of meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Gidget Intelligence: Above Average (Able to consistently keep up with skilled martial artists, fallen gods, and skilled knights) Weaknesses: Attempting to remove Gidget will cause immense pain, as it cannot be removed. Can't properly attack when using a forcefield | Takes an enhanced amount of time to mimic complex powers such as Extinction's | None notable Feats: *Fought and defeated Batman *Fought and defeated Superman *Fought and defeated Brainiac *Kept up with 5 different Spider-Men *Stalemated Mami Tomoe *Defeated Doctor Fate *Killed hundreds of angry purgers *Lead an army against Extinction *With help from the Terrarian, killed every single Terraria boss at once *Fought Sub-Zero *Defeated Corrupted Shinnok *Defeated the King (Deltarune) *Won multiple TF2 games in a row (without using Gidget) *With help, defeated Sauron *Able to keep up with Arturia *Manage to defeat his allies and revert Galeem's mind control on them. *Killed Galeem Key: 'Base | Amped by the Multiverse | Copying Extinction's Powers Other Notable Victories: Cinder Fall (RWBY) Cinder's Profile (Speed was equal) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hackers Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:Roleplay Characters Category:End of the World RP